


Fundamental Things

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2012:</p><p>More old-fashioned romance for a lazy weekend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fundamental Things

**Author's Note:**

> I STILL can't decide which of these I like best, so I'm posting both. 
> 
> "Oasis" - my horror story, is coming along - when my LJ condescends to let me work on it, that is. *sigh* In the meantime, I hope you enjoy these two efforts!

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/Valentine2012_1.jpg.html) [](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/Valentine2012_2.jpg.html)


End file.
